<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuck them kids by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083539">Fuck them kids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, How Do I Tag, Husbands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I guess???, Korea isn't a bitch in this, M/M, Nasty, Online School, Pet Names, Please Kill Me, Porn With Plot, Riding, Smut, Teacher Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Trojan War, Why Did I Write This?, Yoga, Zoom - Freeform, ayo what-, i have no idea how to write smut, idk why, lets see whats comes up when i click some random words, literally the smallest amount, lord have mercy, mama taeyong, no beta we die like men, ok I give up, should i just do some random ass tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is normal in the zoom class. The professor, Mr. Jung was teaching as usual when the door opened and his husband came in. The professor saying a quick "talk about this assignment" and he was suddenly muted and the screen blank for approx. 30 minutes. The students, all seemingly innocent, didn't comment about it and just thought he was busy being productive somewhere else. That's not what was happening, though.</p><p>Or, alternatively titled Taeyong just wants some quick cuddles and something else from his Professor husband</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuck them kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>may lord have mercy on my soul. Wait I-m not christian-</p><p>n e waysssss Im writing this to practice writing smut bc why tf not. Enjoy Na being a an unexpierienced hoe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And that is how you know if your doing the equation to find abiogenesis is wrong. Any questions?" Professor Jung Jaehyun concluded. He didn't here anyone say anything so he just took the silence as a 'no'. [ literally why tf does abiogenesis exist]</p><p>"Ok so since none of you guys have questions we will be moving on to the topic of-" The door creaked and suddenly a skinny looking man with red hair and light skin walked in. he was only wearing a wayyy too big dress shirt that probably wasn't his. </p><p>"Jaejae, is your class done yet?" He asked to whick professor Jung just shook his head at.</p><p>"Not yet Yong, but do you want to say hi?" The professor asked. The man smiled and got into the frame so we could see his face.</p><p>"Hello! My name is Taeyong and I'm professor Jung's husband!" He introduced himself, which also made some of the girls in the class that try to hit on him shut up. They never knew that the professor had a husband aside from the fact that he introduced himself with a ring on the very first day he starting teaching. </p><p>Suddenly the screen turned black and Professor Jung was muted, which left the students in confusion. There was some texts in the chat, though, saying " students! Please do your work and discuss the assignments with each other!, I have to do something" </p><p>Meanwhile, Jaehyun was receiving kisses from Taeyong. Not as productive as his students thought he was. </p><p>"So needy, baby. You had to interrupt a lecture just for this?" Jaehyun said sternly. </p><p>"This and maybe something more" Taeyong quietly said, earning a moan from the younger when he started kissing his neck. </p><p>~warning steamy shit ahead that's probably badly written~</p><p>"Such a naughty little kitten, interrupting daddies lectures just so kitty could get a fuck? I think kitty need a punishment later for that hmm?" Jaehyun whispered into Taeyongs ear. </p><p>"Y-yes ki-kitty has been n-naughty and need p-punishment" The older male whimpered. Jaehyun found the sight quite cute and started lightly massaging his little Kitty's ass and carrying him to the bed and getting into a more comfortable position. </p><p>"Have you already prepped baby? Couldn't wait and fingered yourself with the thought of daddy's dick?" Jaehyun lowly spoke while slotting 4 finger into the elder. </p><p>"Y-yes I prepped b-befor-" Taeyong didn't get to finish the sentence when Jaehyun stuck his dick into the older male, nearly making him scream.</p><p>"Consider this as a preview of today's punishment, kitten." Jaehyun said as he thrusted into the red-haired man. Taeyong's loud moans could probably be heard from Canada as Jaehyun started going faster.</p><p>"I- C-can ki-kity ri-" Taeyong was a stuttering mess as he tried to talk.</p><p>"Hmm? What was that baby? I can't do anything if I don't know what you're talking about kitten" Jaehyun calmly replied, slowing down so Taeyong can speak coherently.</p><p>"C-can kitty r-ride you daddy?" Taeyong asked when he wasn't busy moaning. </p><p>"I don't know kitten, should I make you beg?" To which taeyong responded to with a shake. </p><p>"D-daddy's still has- ah- c-classes to te-teach" He starts to stumble over his words again as Jaehyun goes faster.</p><p>"Hmmm, ok" Jaehyun agrees and flips them so the smaller is on top. He had an amazing view from there. Taeyong's red hair messed up and purple bruises everywhere on his neck and collarbones as well as his hips and thighs. He looked so pretty with his glossy eyes that Jaehyun could look at him forever. </p><p>Taeyong starts to ride Jaehyun and finding a rythem. He then decides to implement some tricks he learned to make things more satisfying. Weariness gone from the adrenaline, Taeyong starts to reach his high. </p><p>"Daddy m gonna come" Taeyong whimpered, begging to come. Jaehyun chuckled, sliding his finger inside his mouth. </p><p>"You can come, kitten. Daddy is also gonna come" </p><p>Together, they rode out their orgasms. Taeyong a moaning mess as his walls were painted from his husband coming inside of him. White strips of fluid were also leaking from Taeyong dick and he came at the same time as Jaehyun. Head thrown back, they rode out their highs and and just stayed there for a minute. </p><p>"As much as I enjoyed that I still have lecture to teach. Meanwhile you have to cook dinner and maybe take a shower" Jaehyun said when they caught their breaths. Taeyong giggled at that and Jaehyun swore he heard angels sing.</p><p>"Ok, 𝐷𝑎𝑑𝑑𝑦" Taeyong replied teasingly with a wink. He got off the bed and went into their shared bathroom for a shower.</p><p>"Such a tease. He will get his punishment soon enough" Jaehyun shook his head and said before cleaning himself and trying to make himself look like he did not just have sex in the middle of a lecture. Jaehyun quickly logged on to his computer and for into the zoom meet, unmuting himself and making himself be seen again. </p><p>"Now where were we?" He asked after clearing his throat to let everyone know he was back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fucking- </p><p>Hello yes Lord Indra this is na and she is begging for forgiveness.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>